


drop dead gorgeous

by InkCaviness



Series: Halloween Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Coffee Shops, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, discussion of harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Daichi coming in bundled up in a knitted sweater and a scarf wrapped around half of his face and he’s looking so utterly adorable that Tetsurou’s afraid his jaw’s going to hit the floor any moment now. He doesn’t say that, of course he doesn’t.</p><p>“Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous,” he blurts out instead and wants to slam his own head against a wall immediately after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop dead gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidchansan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidchansan/gifts).



> Day 5 of [Halloween Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131200104948/haikyuustuff-hq-halloweeny-week-adjusted), prompt: Crossover AU
> 
> lol i'm not even trying with these prompts anymore. i don't even know what this is tbh but kuroo is a dork and i love him

It all starts with Daichi coming in bundled up in a knitted sweater and a scarf wrapped around half of his face and he’s looking so utterly adorable that Tetsurou’s afraid his jaw’s going to hit the floor any moment now. He doesn’t say that, of course he doesn’t.

 

“Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous,” he blurts out instead and wants to slam his own head against a wall immediately after.

 

Daichi blinks slowly and looks up at him, confusion spreading across his face.

 

“I don’t think I’ve been cursed lately,” he finally says bluntly.

 

Tetsurou honestly feels like biting off his tongue but he just swallows dryly and decides to power through it.

 

“Well, I sure do hope you weren’t hit with an Avada Kedavra curse,” he jokes with a grin but Daichi still looks somewhat confused.

 

“Kuroo, there’s no curse with that name,” Daichi says.

 

Now it’s Tetsurou’s turn to look confused.

“The killing curse,” he says, “Like in Harry Potter, you know?”

 

There’s a pause and then Daichi laughs, making Tetsurou want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Oh,” Daichi says with a smile, “I’ve actually never seen those movies.”

 

Those are the words that bring back down to earth and his eyes widen in shock.

 

„What do you mean you’ve never seen Harry Potter?“

 

He gapes at Daichi who just looks nonchalant and shrugs.

 

“I never really got around to it.”

 

“But,” Tetsurou immediately protests, swinging his hands through the end in an accusing gesture, “ _You_ can _do_ magic, how come you’ve never seen the most famous movies about magic?”

 

Daichi still doesn’t seem impressed but there’s a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth that would normally make Tetsurou’s brain short-circuit, but right now he’s still too distressed by the fact that his crush’s never seen the best movies in the world.

 

“Maybe that’s why I never watched them. Why should I watch movies about magic if I could just do it myself,” there’s a teasing edge to Daichi’s voice when he replies and it makes Tetsurou’s cheeks heat but he ignores it and leans forward against the counter.

 

“For the adventures of course!”

 

He’s glad the shop is empty that day and Yaku’s in the back instead of out front lecturing him about chatting up the customers although Daichi really doesn’t seem like he minds all of this, instead he looks rather amused.

 

“And the friendships! The friendships, Daichi!”

 

Tetsurou waves his hands through the air, his voice getting more and more agitated with every word, and by now Daichi is definitely hiding a grin behind his hand.

 

“I’m sure the friendships are nice,” Daichi agrees.

 

Nodding furiously Tetsurou leans forward, determination glowing in his eyes.

“They are,” he says, his face grim, “And it’s all even better in the books.”

 

Daichi can’t help but snort a laugh at Tetsurou’s seriousness about the topic. He can’t even get in another word before the other man continues.

 

“They’re beautiful and you haven’t even seen the movies! How do you survive like this?”

 

Taking a long sip from his coffee Daichi shrugs again and shakes his head a little.

 

“Well, I’m not going to watch them alone,” he says.

 

At that Tetsurou immediately perks up, a bright spark in his eyes. Then, for a moment he falters, his shoulders dropping and a faint blush spreads over his cheekbones.

 

“Uh,” his voice is a little shaky but he still goes on, “We could watch them together if you want to? It would be like a date.”  

Towards the end his voice goes a little scratchy and he has to clear his voice as he expectantly stares at Daichi, waiting for him to answer.

 

“It wouldn’t have to be a date,” he adds when Daichi doesn’t reply, his entire body tense with nervousness, “We could just-“

 

“I’m not marathoning the entire series,” Daichi interrupts him. There’s a quick pause where he snatches a pen and a napkin from the counter and leans down to scribble something on it.  

“But we can start the first movie.”

He straightens back up and holds out the napkin to Tetsurou who stares at it in confusion for a moment before gingerly taking it.

 

“I’m free on Saturday,” Daichi continues, “And I think after three months of flirting I think we can call it a date.”

 

With that he takes his coffee, turns around, and walks to the exit. Tetsurou’s mouth is hanging open as he watches the door fall shut behind Daichi and he only looks down at the note when the other man is well out of sight. A row of numbers is scribbled on it, _Call me_ scrawled above them in stark black block letters. Underneath there’s a line of smaller writing, almost hesitant.

 

_P.S.: Your pick-up lines are terrible by the way._

Tetsurou is still gaping at the note when Yaku comes appears behind the counter again. He yawns, eyes the empty shop, and then notices Tetsurou standing rooted to the spot by the cash register. Leaning over to read the note he squints at the small letters, a frown spreading on his face.

 

“Shit,” he states, his voice completely calm, “I guess I owe Kenma 20 bucks now.”

 

That’s all he says before turning on his heel and returning to the back room. As the door swings shut behind him there’s another moment of silence followed by a loud yell.

 

“FUCK YES,” he hears, muffled through the door and with a shake of  his head and a smile Yaku goes back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) please


End file.
